Amargo Presentimiento
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Shikamaru nota a Temari distante desde hace algunos meses, como el genio que es sabe perfectamente lo que eso puede significar, sin embargo muy en el fondo se niega a aceptar cualquier posibilidad de terminar su relación con la princesa de Suna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos gracias por entrar a mi historia, he tenido esta idea loca durante un tiempo pero sentía que no estaba lo suficiente inspirada para plasmarla, pero bueno, se acabaron los pretextos y aquí la tienen.**_

 _ **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Amargo Presentimiento._

Apretaba los ojos fuertemente tratando de que con esto desapareciera el amargo sabor de la bebida que acababa de tragar, aún no podía entender como la gente le encontraba gusto al alcohol si este no hacía más que alterar tus sentidos y hacerte ver patético, además de que no sabía nada bien.

El ruido de una botella quebrarse seguido de una gran bomba de risas me hizo regresar mi atención hacia mis compañeros, el ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba la mayoría de ellos hizo que automáticamente llevará mi mano al rostro. En serio, ¿ Que pasaba por mi mente cuando acepte salir con ellos?

Mis recuerdos me trasladaron al momento en que Naruto invadió mi tranquila oficina únicamente para informarme que los chicos habían organizado una noche de tragos para aprovechar los pocos días de soltería que le quedaba a Sai, en un principio me negué pues no se me hacía muy divertida la idea de trabajar con resaca al día siguiente y soportar los reclamos de mi amiga por mal encaminar a su futuro esposo, pero como era de suponer Naruto se quedó pegado a mí toda la tarde insistiendo que fuera pues me veía bastante decaído, el suponía que era por mi trabajo, sugirió que salir con los chicos para recordar los "buenos tiempo" me caería bien. Realmente no recordaba haber vivido algo bueno junto a esos locos, a excepción de Shino y Neji todos los demás me habían hecho vivir situaciones problemáticas, pero he de admitir que tenía razón al decir que me sentía decaído y pensé que tal vez un poco de distracción me ayudaría, así que ilusamente acepté, sin saber que terminaría arrepintiéndome .

\- ¡Oye, Oye, Shikamaru! ¡ Quita esa cara de amargado y vamos a brindar! - tenía que admitir que era un gran milagro que mi rubio amigo pudiera pronunciar mi nombre completo.

\- Mendokusai Naruto, no molestes, ya has tomado demasiado –

\- En serio amigo …últimamente tienes un carácter que nadie te aguanta –

\- No lo molestes Naruto, cada quien vive el luto a su manera – intervino el Inuzuka tratando de no arrastrar las palabras al hablar – para él tampoco es fácil ver caer a otro de nuestros amigos.

\- ¿ Te refieres a mi boda? – hablo con incredulidad Sai, el cual después de varias copas encima ya empezaba asomarse un sonrojo en su pálido rostro. – Creí que eso era algo que celebrar.

\- Eso es lo que ellas te hacen creer pero no tardas mucho en darte cuenta del infierno en el que te has metido ¿ Verdad? ¿ Naruto? ¿ Chouji?-

\- Estas dramatizando todo Kiba, casarse no es tan malo, Karui es linda a su manera – el rostro de felicidad con el que mi amigo hablo era de envidiarse.

_ ¡HINATA ES LA MEJOR! –

\- ¡ Así se habla Naruto- kun! ¡El amor joven es simplemente magnífico! –

\- ¡ Ya cállense ¡ son una vergüenza para todos nosotros!, Shikamaru tú quédate de mi bando, no se te vaya ocurrir casarte con Temari –

\- Como si fuera posible – muy tarde me di cuenta de que había hablado de mas, ahora tenía varios pares de ojos observando me con curiosidad.

¿ Ocurre algo con Temari? – como de costumbre tenía que ser chouji el primero en preguntar

\- Nada especial – llevé otro trago a mi boca mientras trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero por las miradas de mis amigos me di cuenta que logré el efecto contrario.

\- Pero la manera en lo que dijiste aquello fue preocupante –

\- Las parejas suelen pasar por etapas difíciles, en especial una tan explosiva como la de ustedes – juro que de no haber dicho aquello me habría olvidado totalmente de la presencia de Shino.

\- Es cierto, tranquilo Shikamaru- Kun, lo que sea que hallan peleado lo resolverán como de costumbre –

\- No es lo que se imaginan, ni siquiera hemos peleado –

\- ¿ Entonces? – preguntaron todos mis amigos en una sincronización tan perfecta que asustaba.

\- Precisamente eso… miren si llevamos tanto tiempo sin pelear es porque no nos hemos visto lo suficiente, es como si de repente Temari hiciera todo lo posible para evitarme – el silencio que siguió después de mis palabras me hizo sentir bastante incómodo – pero igual puede que solo este exagerando las cosas –

\- Vaya, me alegra ver que estás tomando todo el asunto de su futura ruptura con mucha tranquilidad – no pude evitar escupir el último trago que había llevado a mi boca al escuchar las palabras de Sai.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿ Que cosas le estás diciendo a Shikamaru? –

\- Es lo que decía este libro Naruto –

\- ¿ Cómo sobrevivir a una ruptura amorosa? ¿ Y tú porqué diablos tienes eso? – gritó Naruto al ver el libro que Sai había sacado de sepa Dios donde.

\- Bueno cuando empecé a salir con Ino me prepare para todos los escenarios posibles, el primer capítulo habla de las señales que advierten sobre el inminente fin, supuestamente la persona en cuestión comienza a evitarnos por qué no encuentra la manera de decirnos que ya no se siente a gusto con nosotros –

\- Eso no pasa con Shikamaru y Temari, ellos son el uno para el otro – escuché gritar a Chouji mientras golpeaba la mesa de manera dramática, sin embargo en esos momentos me encontraba muy afectado para reñirle.

\- si tú lo dices, Shikamaru te puedo prestar el libro si quieres a fin de cuentas yo nunca lo necesite –

\- No gracias, tampoco creo necesitarlo, como dice Shino debe ser solo una face – le contesté a mi pálido compañero mientras me levantaba de mi lugar – bueno chicos yo les dejo, ya es muy tarde y si no llego pronto mi madre me mata – no alcance a escuchar lo dicho por mis compañeros pues me apresuré a salir del lugar, en definitiva haber salido con ellos había sido una mala idea

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando por fin había logrado llegar a mi casa, cualquiera se compadecería de mi al pensar que el trabajo como asistente de Kakashi me tenía atrapado hasta estas horas de la noche, pero la realidad era otra.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de que con eso se borrara de mi mente la conversación que antes mantuve con los chicos, mientras luchaba con la llave que se negaba a encajar con la cerradura de la puerta, ese era uno de los muchos efectos del alcohol que odiaba: mi de por sí escasa coordinación se iba al demonio. Después de pasar unos veinte minutos en aquella batalla ( donde más de una vez la maldita llave casi me ganaba) logré escuchar el glorioso ruido del seguro retirarse e inmediatamente entre a mi hogar de forma digna tratando de no tambalearme en el proceso, más sin embargo no logré dar ni tres pasos antes de escuchar un brutal sonido seguido de un ardor inmenso en la cabeza.

\- ¿ Que son estas horas de llegar _señorito_? - me tomó un par de segundos reponerme del percance, pero en cuanto vi a mi madre parada frente a mí sujetando la cuchara de cocina con la hace unos breves instantes me había golpeado, comprendí mi situación: _estaba_ _totalmente_ _jodido_.

\- ¡Mendokusai okasan! Mandé avisar que llegaría tarde –

\- ¡No señor! Mandaste avisar que llegarías un "poco " tarde, ¿ Las tres de la mañana te parece una hora decente para regresar a tu casa? –

\- Okasan, no me sermones como si fuera una mujercita – antes de captar la estupidez que dije ya había recibido un segundo golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡ A mí no me vengas con tu machismo tonto! ¡ Por Dios!, Ni siquiera has recibido el mando oficial del clan y ya vas por las mismas andadas que tu padre – justo en ese momento comenzó a secar unas falsas lágrimas con un pañuelo que sepa Dios de dónde saco - ¿ En qué me equivoqué? –

\- Ya, ya kasan, si te prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¿dejarías tu pésima actuación? –

\- ¿ Eehh? ¿ Tan mala soy? -

\- Bueno, solo digamos que el chantaje emocional no es lo tuyo – le dije mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi nuca, por más que lo intentaba no lograba acostumbrarme a esa nueva faceta melodramática que mi madre había adoptado-

\- Tienes razón, lo mío es hacerte temblar de miedo, pero desde que comenzaste a salir con Temari he notado que los regaños de ella tienen mayor efecto en ti que los míos, por eso pensé en una nueva forma dominarte, pero eso de la madre sufrida no es lo mío –

\- Nadie me asusta como tanto como tú Okasan, Temario solo me intimida un poco -

\- eso significa que está más que lista para ser la nueva señora Nara.

\- Creo que el sueño ya te está haciendo delirar, lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir- no espere respuesta alguna de su parte la abracé por el hombro para llevarla a su habitación, era consiente de la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro por su último comentario más sin embargo yo no podría sentirme de la misma forma. Sin saberlo mi madre había tocado un punto bastante sensible.

* * *

Suspiré de resignación al darme cuenta que la décima posición que optaba para dormir no daba resultados, era una situación muy frustrante para mi el ser de naturaleza vaga y no lograr pegar los ojos en lo que quedaba de noche. Recordaba como mi padre solía quedarse profundamente dormido después de una de sus salidas nocturnas y dado que yo no había heredado la resistencia al alcohol que el poseía, en teoría hace un par de horas que debí haber caído como muerto en mi futón, pero no, aquí me tienen mirando el techo de mi habitación en espera de que mi cerebro se desconectara del mundo para no tener que pensar más en lo que no quería.

Harto de girar sobre mi lecho me senté de un rápido movimiento solo para mirar el despertador que indicaba las cinco de la mañana, eso fue suficiente para que mis pocas esperanzas de descansar un poco antes de ir a trabajar se esfumaran. Sin quererlo mi vista se posó en el pequeño cajón de mi mesa de noche y antes de que me diera cuenta mi brazo ya estaba sobre este, dude un minuto antes de abrirlo pero finalmente me decidí a hacerlo para sacar aquella carta.

Al tener la carta entre mis manos fue inevitable pensar en mí Temari, en mi hermosa rubia dueña de la mirada que me robaba el alma. Esa mujer me hizo admirarla cuando era un mocoso, desearla con locura cuando era un chiquillo adolescentes y amarla sinceramente ahora de adulto, ella fue parte importante de mi crecimiento como persona ya que siempre estuvo ahí en los momentos más difíciles y también en los felices. Mi piel aún se erizaba al recordar el momento donde le confesé mis sentimientos, francamente fui con la convicción de recibir un golpe de ella, mas no me importo, no podía seguir callando mas lo que todo el mundo sabía.

No planee ninguna cena romántica o detalle especial, simplemente la lleve a las colinas a contemplar las nubes, espere a que ella se relajarse en el pasto para decir el tan ansiado _te amo,_ no quite la vista del cielo esperando su respuesta la cual llegó de una forma inusual, sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío antes de que ella se apoderará de mis labios ( técnicamente me robó mi primer beso) tan vago como siempre tarde en reaccionar pero cuando lo hice me asegure de probar cada detalle y rincón de esa hermosa boca antes del que la falta de aire nos hiciera separarnos.

 _\- Ya te habías tardado bebé llorón -_ y ante esto no puede hacer más que sonreír antes de apoderarme de sus labios otra vez.

Si bien la mayoría de nuestros amigos y familiares nos felicitaron por nuestra relación, hubieron muchos que no apostaron por ella. En primer lugar estaba los ancianos del consejo de Suna y los miembros de mi clan, ambos lados exponían las consecuencias que traería para las aldeas el que sus respectivos embajadores se relacionaran sentimentalmente ( traición, malos entendidos, fin del tratado de paz eran las más mencionadas) afortunadamente mi madre puso en su lugar a todo Nara que se atreviera a " interferir en mi felicidad" y Temari se limitó a mandar al diablo a los ancianos de su aldea.

Había pasado ya un año desde que oficialmente estamos juntos y para muchos el único cambio drástico que sufrió nuestra relación era el vernos pasear por las calles de nuestras aldeas tomados de las manos, todo lo demás seguía exactamente igual, seguimos siendo un excelente equipo de trabajo, nuestras divertidas peleas por cualquier tontería nunca acabaron, pero sobre todo jamás deje de ser su niño llorón y ella nunca dejó de ser mi mujer problemática.

Ninguno de los dos somos muy afectivos pero a mí eso me tenía sin cuidado, me bastaba un leve roce de sus manos para sentir su calor y saber que estaba ahí para mi, un intercambio de miradas era más que suficiente para hacerme llegar los sentimientos que le costaba tanto trabajo expresar y un suave apretón de manos era su manera de expresarme su apoyo incondicional. ¿ Que decir cuando estábamos a solas? los besos y caricias siempre fueron su forma favorita para demostrarme su afecto, ésos eran los únicos momentos donde se permitía ser frágil ante mí y dejaba escapar de sus labios un sin número de " te amo" que me alegraba el alma.

Pero ya nada era igual.

De un tiempo para acá he notado a mi Temari muy distante. Tenia el presentimiento de que estaba enojada conmigo por no haber podido viajar a Suna para verla, pues con la agenda llena del Hogar me era prácticamente imposible tomar unos días libres, razón por la cual ella había tenido que viajar a Konoha para poder vernos, y aunque ella repetía miles de veces que entendía mi deber y no le molestaba, al parecer la realidad era otra.

Había pasado dos meses desde su última visita a Konoha, es decir, dos meses sin verla y aunque ya venía notando algunos cambios en su trato conmigo, fue en esta última visita donde la sentí mucho más fría.

Durante su estadía me asegure de salir temprano todos los días para invitarla a salir, sin embargo en más de una ocasión me canceló la cita argumentado que no se sentía bien , le ofrecí entonces quedarme con ella para cuidarla y asegurarme que estuviera bien ( inútil era negar que me encontraba muy preocupado por ella) pero Temari simplemente se negaba y acababa pidiéndome que la dejará a solas, en todas esas ocasiones me dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca que preferí ignorar en su momento.

Luego estuvo el día de mi descanso, salí muy temprano de casa para desayunar con ella, o al menos es lo que solíamos hacer en mi día libre cuando ella se encontraba en la aldea. Llegué algo ansioso al hotel pues aún me sentía preocupado por ella, al llegar al lugar la recepcionista me saludó como costumbre pues mis visitas al lugar ya eran bastante frecuentes, me sonroje al darme cuenta de mi último pensamiento mientras me disponía a tocar a la habitación de la problemática. Cuando ella me abrió me extrañó no ser recibido por el aroma del desayuno recién hecho, Temari solo me dijo que no tenía ánimos de cocinar y que prefería desayunar fuera, yo solo asentí mientras veía como cerraba la puerta mientras me preguntaba si había alguna razón por la que últimamente me impedía el paso a esta.

Sus últimos días en Konoha fueron prácticamente lo mismo, fueron muchos los momentos en donde la encontré pensativa, como si algo le preocupara y por más que le insistí para que me dijese que le pasaba ella simplemente negaba mientras me cambiaba el tema de conversación. Además parecía rehuir de cualquier contacto físico conmigo pues no solo no hicimos el amor en ninguna ocasión, si no que también correspondia a mis besos de mala manera y cada vez que tomaba su mano notaba como buscaba cualquier excusa para apartarla.

El día de su partida llegó y yo no había logrado aclarar la situación, muy dentro de mi tenía una teoría de lo que pasaba pero el miedo a confirmar mis sospechas me hizo callar. Lo último que obtuve de ella antes de verla partir fue una mirada culposa, me dio la sensación de que quisiera decirme algo pero no que no tenia suficiente valor para hacerlo. Al final de cuentas solo recibí un " nos vemos" mientras se retiraba hacia su aldea.

El próximo encuentro con Temari estaba agendado para dentro de tres semanas durante la reunión del consejo de la alianza Shinobi, aunque era meramente una cita de trabajo me ilusionaba volver a ver a mi princesa y tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, tenia la impresión de que tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, pero no fue así, imagínense mi sorpresa al ver llegar a Kankuro a la reunión en vez de su hermana.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Kankuro – había seguido a mi cuñado tan pronto había terminado la reunió del consejo, este había explicado que la ausencia de Temari se debía a los múltiples deberes que tenía que atender en Suna en ese momento, el consejo fue comprensivo por lo cual no hubo ningún inconveniente en proseguir con la reunión, pero yo era otro asunto claro está._

 _\- Nara –_

 _\- ¿ Temari se encuentra bien? –_

 _\- perfectamente -_

 _\- No se encuentra en peligro ¿ Verdad?_

 _Para nada -_

 _\- ¿ Hay algún problema en Suna?_

 _\- No, todo marcha a la perfección –_

 _\- Eso significa…... que el problema soy yo - Más que un cuestionamiento fue una afirmación y pude ver cómo Kankuro lo noto ya que lo escuché resoplar con fastidio mientras frotaba su frente a modo de frustración._

 _\- Mira Shikamaru, se que ahora te encuentras muy desconcertado pero te aseguro que ella te aclarara todo después –_

 _\- ¿ Y porque no me lo aclaras tu ahora? Porque es obvio que a tu hermana no le interesa mi desconcierto - el coraje con lo que dije lo último fue tanto que para ese entonces no me sorprendería ser atacado por una marioneta como contestación, pero muy por el contrario lo único que recibí de Kankuro fue un apretón en el hombro mientras me miraba con ojos de lástima._

 _\- Hermano, lo único que puedo decirte es que te prepares para lo peor – le vi guiñar un ojo para mi mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su aldea. Sin duda alguna la breve charla con Kankuro me había dejado peor que antes._

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

Después de eso me había pasado las últimas semanas tratando de comunicarme con Temari: cartas, mensajes e incluso con el nuevo sistema de correo electrónico del que tanto desconfío, pero nada había dado resultado. Desesperado y como último opción había tratado de solicitar unos días libres para poder viajar a Suna, pero Kakashi me había negado la solicitud argumentado que por el momento el trabajo era demasiado para quedarse sin mí.

Sin embargo fue la propia Temari quien mando señales de vida, pues hoy en la mañana mi madre había llamado a mi habitación solo para entregarme la carta que Temari me había enviado, cuando tuve el sobre entre mis manos dude un momento en abrirlo, el presentimiento de que leería algo que no me agradaría estuvo presente pero finalmente decidí leer la carta solo para confirmar mis sospechas.

 _Shikamaru:_

 _Para cuándo tengas esta carta entre tus manos ya me encontraré a medio camino hacia Konoha, lamento si la noticia es apresurada pero es de suma importancia que hablemos pronto, no puedo dejar pasar más el tema._

 _Así que te espero puntual en las puertas de Konoha como de costumbre._

 _Temari._

Cansado de seguir leyendo lo mismo millones de veces arrugue la maldita carta entre mis manos como si tratará de que con esto se borrará lo escrito, obviamente no lo conseguí pero al hacerlo pude sentir como el aroma a vainilla que emitía Temari por naturaleza salía de esta, cansado cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que tan bello aroma me ayudara a llegar con Morfeo.

* * *

El estruendoso sonido de mi alarma terminó por reventar mi ajetreada cabeza, con la pereza que me caracteriza me dispuse a silenciarla antes de que terminara por asesinar a mis agotadas neuronas. Di un largo suspiro de resignación al darme cuenta que escasamente había logrado dormir un par de horas, justo en el momento que me levanté llegó a mí un punzante dolor en la cabeza, llevé mi mano hacia la zona afectada para tratar de disminuir el dolor, cualquiera diría que el alcohol de anoche fue el culpable pero yo más bien lo ameritaba a la amonestación de mi santa madre.

Resignado a pasar todo el día con el malestar me aliste rápidamente para ir al trabajo, en cuanto bajé a la cocina recibí el sermón de mi madre sobre mi " comportamiento irresponsable" de anoche. Me quedé callado sin replicar ya que admitía que en parte tenía razón y a pesar de saberlo no pude evitar darle la excusa de que me encontraba muy nervioso pues estaba a unos días de recibir el título oficial como cabeza del clan y pensé que un tiempo con los chicos me ayudaría a relajarme.

\- Shikamaru, se que aún eres muy joven para cargar con todas las responsabilidades que el zopenco de tu padre dejó, pero créeme que se fue tranquilo sabiendo que lo harías muy bien, y yo también lo sé – recibí un beso de ella en mi frente, fue una sensación extraña pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibí ese tipo de afecto de mi madre e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por mentirle, pues sabía que mi preocupación tenía fundamentos muy diferentes a los que le dí.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila supongo que es normal sentirme un poco nervioso, pero ya me voy que tengo mucho trabajo con el Hokage –

\- ¿ No piensas desayunar? –

\- No gracias, no tengo apetito –

\- ¿ Ya estás con resaca? No cabe duda que eres igualito a tu padre- no pude evitar sonreír ante lo dicho pues aunque sea en este tipo de situaciones me enorgullecía ser comparado con mi padre – Por cierto no te olvides que Temari llega esta tarde, asegúrate de recibirla como se debe y los espero temprano para cenar juntos.

\- Okasan tal vez eso no sea posible - no pude evitar pensar con amargura ante el posible futuro que me esperaba esta tarde.

\- ¿ A qué te refieres?

\- Nada olvídalo, nos vemos - me apresuré a la salida pues no quería dar explicaciones que terminarían por lastimarme y conociendo a mi madre seguro no le tomaría más de dos minutos sacarme lo que sucedía.

* * *

Caminaba sin prisa por las calles de Konoha, el haberme saltado el desayuno me había otorgado mucho tiempo libre y ahora me encontraba deliberado si debía encerrarme en mi oficina a horas tan tempranas o si bien por el contrario, podría ir a vaguear por ahí antes que la jornada laboral iniciara, demás está decir que elegí la segunda opción. Mis pies se dirigían automáticamente al lugar favorito de mi infancia, aquel tejado donde solía pasarme horas viendo las nubes sin ser molestado, pero justo a medio camino llegó a mis fosas nasales un olor familiar.

Desvíe mi camino solo para quedar frente a la tienda de té favorita de Temari ( y últimamente la mía), después de realizar un rápido cálculo para comprobar si aún me quedaba tiempo ingresé al local con un sonoro bostezo, definitivamente la salida de anoche no me había sentado nada bien. Fui recibido por la mesera del lugar con una amable sonrisa pues últimamente mis visitas al negocio eran muy frecuentes y ya era normal verme por ahí.

Era el único cliente en el momento por lo que mi pedido había llegado bastante rápido: un par de dangos y un té de hierbas, lo mismo que Temari pedía cada vez que la traía al lugar, bueno, eso antes de comenzará a darme pretextos para evadir nuestras citas, desde entonces visitaba el lugar solo, más por nostalgia que por otra cosa. Sin darme cuenta termine mi desayuno en un momento o al menos eso me pareció, sonreí al darme cuenta en la rapidez con la que pasaba el tiempo cuando pensaba en Temari.

Me levanté de mi mesa no sin antes pagar la cuenta junto a una generosa propina para la amable empleada, salí del lugar con la seguridad de que volvería pronto, como hombre me resultaba bastante humillante admitir los antojos enfermizos que me causaban esos dangos pero en realidad todo lo relacionado a Temari me producía esa sensación, sacudí mi cabeza a modo de reproche pues era muy temprano para tener ese tipo pensamientos. Miré al cielo una última vez antes de seguir mi camino hacia la torre Hokage, el día sería bastante largo antes de encontrarme con Temari y debía estar listo para lo que me esperaba.

Lo primero que ví al entrar a mi oficina fue una montaña de documentos para revisar, eso era una mala noticia para mi taladrada cabeza que aún sufría las consecuencias de la noche anterior, pero por otro lado también significaba una distracción que me ayudaría a no pensar en Temari hasta que llegará la hora de ir a su encuentro. Lance un gran bostezo antes de sentarme en mi escritorio y comenzar con el papelero.

Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, de no ser por el reclamo que lanzó mi estómago por falta de comida ni cuenta me hubiera dado de que la hora del almuerzo había pasado hace un par de horas, miré fijamente el resto de papeles por revisar, ya había acabado con la mayoría y según mis cálculos tenía el tiempo necesario para a almorzar y terminar el resto en un máximo de tres horas, así que sin ningún remordimiento saque el almuerzo que había traído y comencé a comer lentamente para tratar de relajarme un poco, sin embargo al no tener la cabeza ocupada mi mente regreso a la conversación que mantuve con los chicos anoche especialmente en las palabras de Sai, no queriendo pensar más en el tema me apresuré a terminar mi comida para regresar al trabajo, algún me faltaba un par de horas para salir de mi oficina e irónicamente no deseaba que la hora de regresar a casa llegará pronto.

\- Eres un cobarde Nara Shikamaru – me susurre a mí mismo antes de tomar una de las tantas hojas que quedaban sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Un rayo de sol pego directamente mi rostro cuando salía de la torre Hokage, fue una sensación bastante extraña para mi ya que normalmente salgo del trabajo cuando el astro diurno llevaba varias horas de haberse ocultado, pero hoy era un día " especial", luego de analizar la poca información que Temari había mandado en su carta fue fácil deducir el día y la hora de su llegada, lo siguiente fue solicitar el permiso para salir temprano, cosa que Kakashi me otorgó con suma facilidad luego de varios comentarios bochornosos sobre cómo darle una buena bienvenida a mi novia.

Al final de cuentas termine donde menos deseaba estar: en las puertas de Konoha esperando por la mujer que seguramente me rompería el corazón hoy, aunque trate de negarlo millones de veces había llegado a la misma conclusión de Sai y aunque una parte de mi insistía en mantener la esperanza, otra (mi maldito cerebro) insistía en no hallar justificación ante las señales.

Apenas intercambien unas palabras de saludos con Isumo y Kotetsu cuando ellos me advirtieron con la mirada que alguien se acercaba, gire solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de ver a Temari acompañada de Kankuro. La presencia de mi hasta ahora cuñado solo me dio mala espina, no pude avisar preguntarme si su misión era molerme a golpes una vez que su hermana me mandara al diablo, en cuanto ellos se acercaron lo suficientemente tuve que frenar esos pensamientos y fingir una sonrisa de cordialidad.

\- Hola Nara, no esperaba verte tan pronto –

\- Yo menos Kankuro – sé que soné descortés pero de una u otra manera tenía que demostrar lo intrigado que me tenían los últimos acontecimientos.

\- Tranquilo, no es mi intención arruinar su encuentro, créeme que si estoy aquí es porque es estrictamente necesario –

\- ¿ Ocurre algo? – pregunté tratando de sonar lo más inocente que se pudiera

\- Que te lo diga mi hermana -su tono de burla no pasó desapercibido por mí, tampoco la mirada asesina que Temari le dirigió, la cual por cierto aún no se animaba a tomar la palabra, supuse que era buen momento para cambiar el tema.

\- Los acompaño su hotel, deben estar cansados por el viaje –

\- No te molestes Nara, mejor los dejo solos mientras me voy adelantando, Temari no llegues tan tarde o le diré a Gaara – antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara el segundo de los hermanos del desierto había desaparecido de nuestro campo visual.

Ahora que nos encontrábamos solos me permití observar atentamente a mi Temari, tal vez sea porque no la había visto en bastante tiempo pero la notaba diferente, siempre me preocupo su delgadez pero ahora con alivio noté que había ganado algo de peso y sus mejillas estaban mucho más coloridas, en definitiva mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

No resistí mis ganas de abrazarla y fui hacia ella, la rodeé delicadamente con mis brazos mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por no asaltar su boca, pues al no recibir respuesta de ella deduje que tal vez era lo que menos deseaba, así que con mucho esfuerzo me fui separando de Temari.

\- ¿ Que quieres hacer? – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, sin querer le di la oportunidad de comenzar con mi calvario.

\- Quisiera ir a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie nos moleste –

\- Podemos ir al bosque de mi clan – la cara que puso Temari al escucharme decir aquello fue un verdadero poema, al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa.

\- No creo que sea adecuado –

\- Todo lo contrario, creo que es el lugar perfecto para aclararlo todo – la vi morder su labio en señal de nerviosismo mientras pensaba en la propuesta, al final recibí un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de confirmación.

* * *

Durante el tiempo que nos tomo llegar al bosque de mi clan reinó el silencio, un silencio muy incómodo que lograba erizar mi piel, odiaba esta nueva sensación que surgía al estar cerca de Temari, todo lo que podía pensar era en las situaciones que nos habían orillado a esto y me preguntaba si había alguna manera de arreglarlo, de volver a ser lo que éramos antes.

\- Shikamaru – su temblorosa voz logró sacarme de mis pensamientos, era extraño escucharla tan nerviosa – sabes que no soy buena hablando de estos temas, así que confío que tú enorme cerebro haya podido captar las señales para así ahorrarme el discurso –

\- Tengo una leve idea -en ese momento ya me era imposible verle la cara, de más está decir que me dolió el tono tan frío en el que se había dirigido – supongo que solo necesito tu confirmación –

\- Es justo lo que sospechas – los colores se fueron de mi rostro, sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua fría mientras escuchaba como mi corazón se partía en dos y por la mirada llena de lástima de Temari entendí que ella fue capaz de ver mi lamentablemente estado – escucha Shikamaru se que esto es muy difícil de asimilar, yo también pasé por lo mismo me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar la realidad y si me tarde tanto en darte la cara fue porque no encontraba el valor para enfrentarte, te juro que no planee nada de esto simplemente sucedió y ya –

\- ¿ Y ya? ¿ Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿ Así de fácil se resuelve para ti? – ya no me importaba si con mis gritos asustaba a los ciervos del lugar o a ella, lo único que tenía en mente era hacerle ver lo mucho que me estaba lastimando.

\- Nunca imaginé que lo tomarás así –

\- ¿ Y de que maldita forma quieres que lo tome? ¿ Quieres que sonrisa como si todo esto me hiciera feliz? ¡Pues no! ¡yo no puedo fingir tanto! - no pude terminar de decir lo que pensaba ya que un fuerte sonido me interrumpió mientras sentía un ardor en mi mejilla, me tomó un par de segundos asimilar que había Sido abofeteado.

\- ¡ Me equivoqué contigo! – el ver a Temari derramar algunas lágrimas me impacto mucho más que el golpe anterior – Que te quede claro que no necesito de tu aprobación y mucho menos de tu apoyo, estaré perfectamente bien sin ti -

Lo siguiente que mis ojos vieron fue a Temari secarse sus lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, le tomó solo un instante empezar a desaparecer de mi punto de vista mientras yo me quedaba estático como el mayor de los idiotas viendo partir para siempre a la mujer de mi vida. Un frío cubrió ambas mejías mías y no tarde en notar que eran las amargas lágrimas que llevaba guardando todo este tiempo las que por fin se dignaron a salir.

En el momento que la perdí de vista supe que nada estaba bien, no podía simplemente aceptar que ella hubiese dejado de quererme así de fácil, tal vez estaba confundida y necesitará un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, si era así estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, estaba cien porciento seguro que un amor cómo el nuestro no puede acabarse así de la nada.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla pues estaba muy consiente de lo veloz que podía llegar a ser Temari, pero para mi fortuna esta vez no fue así, no me tomó ni un minuto volver a tenerla en mi campo de visión, en ese momento sentí una energía que nunca había tenido antes, la cual me hizo correr más rápido para eliminar pronto la distancia entre ambos.

\- ¡TEMARI! – ella se detuvo de golpe al escucharme llamarla y en cuanto se dio la vuelta aproveché para inclinarme y abrazarme fuertemente de sus piernas, no me importó lo humillante que pudiera verme en este momento lo único que me importaba era recuperar de nuevo a mi rubia - ¡ No me dejes por favor! –

\- ¿ Shikamaru? –

\- Sea lo que sea que hice mal lo puedo arreglar –

\- Oye…..

\- Tu solo dime qué quieres que haga y te juro que así lo haré, pero por favor no me dejes, no soportaría perderte – seguía con mi cabeza agachada pegada a sus piernas en espera de su respuesta, la cual parecía no queremos llegar.

\- Después de un par de minutos en completo silencio empecé a perder toda esperanza y justo cuando lo di todo por perdido noté como las piernas de Temari comenzaban a temblar

" _grandioso genio, la hiciste llorar"_

Sin embargo cuando por fin tuve el valor de alzar mi vista para mirarla, la imagen con la que me encontré simplemente me desconcertó: Temari tenía el rostro sonrojado mientras apretaba fuertemente ambas manos en su boca, era obvio que estaba tratando de aguantarse una sonora carcajada ¿ Tanto disfrutaba el hacerme sufrir?. En cuanto ella notó mi mirada apartó ambas manos de su cara para dirigirlas a la mía, de tal manera que yo no tuviera más opción que mirarla fijamente a los ojos y así lo hice durante un largo rato hasta que ella sonrió de la manera más dulce que se puedan imaginar e inmediatamente mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

\- Vamos a ver … ¿ De rayos estás hablando? O mejor dicho ¿ De qué rayos piensas que estamos hablando? – parpadee varias veces mientras debatía si debía contestarle o no.

\- Estas terminando conmigo ¿no? – y justo en ese instante Temari dejo de molestarse por disimular la risa y comenzó a carcajearse con total cinismo a consta de mi vergüenza – ¡ YA BASTA! Deja de burlarte de mí –

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que no entiendo cómo llegaste a esa conclusión –

\- Entonces ¿ No has dejado de quererme? –

\- Dudo que eso sea posible – esas fueron las palabras que me dieron fuerzas para levantarme y abrazarla con toda la energía que aún tenía.

\- ¡ Oye! ¡no tan fuerte! – Temari me empujó sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza, lo que arruinó el ambiente y el buen humor que comenzaba a tener.

\- ¿ Ves? Precisamente es esto que no entiendo, dices que aún me quieres pero te empeñas en mantenerme lejos-

\- No es como piensas Nara, es simplemente que ambos debemos de evitar ser tan bruscos a partir de ahora –

\- Perdóname pero no logro entenderte –

\- ¡ Por Dios! ¿realmente eres un genio? – me grito mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la depositaba suavemente sobre su vientre, sentí como si mi cerebro se desconectara en ese momento.

\- Temari ¿ Tu? ¿ acaso? –

\- No es que estuviera evitándote, las veces que te cancelé las salidas en mi última visita a Konoha era por qué realmente me sentía mal pues los primeros síntomas comenzaron a atacarme e inmediatamente empecé a tener mis sospechas, pero no quise decirte nada hasta estar totalmente segura, fue hasta que llegué a Suna y con la ayuda de Matsuri que pude hacerme la prueba sin que mis hermanos se enterarán, pero al final de cuentas tuve que contarle a Kankuro para que fuera a la reunión de la alianza en mi lugar sin ningún reproche, ya sabes que los primeros meses son los más riesgosos y no iba a arriesgarme a hacer un viaje tan largo-

\- Por eso te acompaño hoy – no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, todas los acontecimientos comenzaron a hacer clic en mi cabeza – soy un grandísimo idiota.

\- Hai eso ya lo sabemos, pero dime ¿ qué piensas al respecto? –

\- No pienso, solo siento –

\- ¿ Que es lo que sientes entonces? –

En ese momento me detuve a contemplar el rostro de Temari, aún estaba algo sonrojada y sus ojos parecían acuosos. Tenia miedo, no a la maternidad eso me quedaba muy claro, tenía miedo de mi, de la respuesta que le daría y ¿Cómo culparla? En medio de mi estupidez sin querer le había dado a entender que no contaba con mi apoyo.

Sonreí mientras retiraba un mechón de su rostro para poder besarla a gusto, fue un beso suave y lento muy diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados pero en esta ocasión fue más que necesario, cuando me separé de ella tome su rostro con ambas manos para que pudiera verme directamente a los ojos, de alguna manera tenía que demostrarle lo sinceras que serían mis siguientes palabras.

\- Siento que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo Temari, lo único que deseaba desde hace algún tiempo era tenerte y formar una familia contigo y hoy has cumplido ese gran sueño-

\- ¿ Qué tanta cursilería estás diciendo? – me encantaba de sobremanera hacerla sonrojar como en este momento, incluso aunque ella lo negará sabía que estaba igual de feliz que yo.

\- Que quiero casarme contigo, hacerte mi esposa ver nacer y crecer a este niño que llevas dentro y a los demás que lleguen, envejecer en tus brazos y tener nuestro propio " vivieron felices por siempre" –

\- Yo también quiero lo mismo – me dijo antes de atrapar mis labios en un corto beso que no duró mucho, pero en cuanto se separó de mi se guardo estratégicamente entre mis brazos y así nos quedamos un largo tiempo, ella acariciando mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. – pero mucho me temo que tú no podrás vivirlo –

\- ¿eh? ¿ A qué te refieres?

\- Cómo te dije antes, las circunstancias me hicieron confesarles a Matsuri y Kankuro lo sucedido, pero ninguno de los tres se atrevió a decirle nada a Gaara, al final llegamos a la conclusión de que eso era tu deber – un frío recorrió mi columna vertebral al solo recordar lo tenebroso que solía ser el ataúd de arena, solo esperaba que Gaara mantuviera la cordura y no dejase huérfano de padre a su futuro sobrino.

\- Ahora sí tengo un amargo presentimiento – la risa burlona de Temari fue lo último que escuché antes de recibir otro beso.

La vida que me esperaba junto a esta problemática parecía peligrosa pero igualmente me arriesgaría. Estoy seguro que donde sea que estuviesen mi padre y Asuma estarían carcajeándose de lo lindo a mis costillas.

"Mendokusai"

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Ya saben que para cualquier queja o aclaración pueden hacerlo mediante un hermoso review.

Salu2 y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, como verán aquí les traigo el desenlace de esta historia.**

 **He de confesar que no estaba en mis planes hacer una continuación, pero el ver sus comentarios me motivó a hacer este capítulo final, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaime: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Amaba dormir.

Ese era uno de los escasos placeres que podía tener en mi problemática vida y del cual disfrutaba al máximo siempre que la oportunidad se le presentaba. Ahora que no era un mocoso despreocupado con la libertad de tirarse a dormir donde y cuando quisiera había aprendido a valorar los pocos tiempos de ocio que mis nuevas responsabilidades me permitía tener. Y es que pasar de un infante cuyo único objetivo era mirar las nubes a ser un importante Shinobi, consejero del Hokage y próximo líder de mi clan era un cambio radical, un cambio radicalmente problemático que me arrebataba mis hermosas siestas vespertinas, ahora y de milagro podía dormir mis 8 horas recomendadas al día.

Por eso, cada vez que lograba caer en los brazos de Morfeo me aseguraba de disfrutar el momento, no perdía el tiempo en sueños y pesadillas ¡ Claro que no! Yo simplemente iba, cerraba los ojos y me adentraba a ese estado de relajación y descanso que tanto amaba sentir, deseando para mis adentros que aquel bello momento no terminara nunca.

Así que no entendía ….. ¿ Por qué hoy era diferente?

Desde hace un buen rato que mantenía los ojos cerrados, y por muy extraño que sonara no parecía estar disfrutando del momento, todo lo contrario, la actividad que usualmente me reanimaba parecía estarme traicionando, pues no me estaba otorgando los beneficios que siempre me brindaba, no sentía mi cuerpo relajarse como en otras tantas ocasiones, sino que todo lo contrario, podría jurar que sentía un molesto dolor recorrer toda mi anatomía, la cabeza me taladraba tanto que empezaba a cuestionarme si realmente estaba dormido, pero la pesadez en los ojos al querer abrirlos descartó esa sospecha.

¡ En definitiva! era la peor siesta que había tenido en mi vaga vida.

Irónicamente resolví que lo mejor que podría hacer era abrir los ojos, estirarme y levantarme para empezar a hacer algo " productivo" y de paso librarme de ese pésimo malestar que mi descanso me dejó. ¿ Quién diría que Nara Shikamaru dejaría ir una de sus tan amadas siestas?

Tal vez, y solo tal vez … si estaba madurando.

Me sentí mareado al abrir los ojos ya que las imágenes que obtuve al hacerlo fueron borrosas, además de que sentía como el cuarto giraba a mi alrededor, cosa que me desubico por completo pues normalmente solía tomar mis descansos en la intemperie donde el viento y el sonido de algunas aves me sumergían en una relajación total, quizás esa era una de las principales razones por las que la siesta no fue tan reconfortante como en ocasiones anteriores.

Mis ojos no se habían adaptado del todo cuando mis fosas nasales detectaron el desagradable aroma del alcohol y de algunos ungüentos desinfectantes, situación que me alarmó y que me hizo reponerme de golpe, ahora con todos mis sentidos despiertos pude observar las paredes de una habitación ya conocida, sin embargo no podría recordar por qué estaba ahí y sin la compañía de la dueña de esta.

\- ¡ Vaya! ¡ Ya era hora de que despertaras! Estabas comenzando a preocuparnos - el solo escuchar aquella frase me causó un agudo dolor en la cabeza pero preferí ignorarlo para prestarle atención a la persona que me hablaba.

\- ¿ Kankuro? –

\- Casi no la cuentas hermano, si no fuera por la existencia de la alianza, Konoha estaría festejando tu funeral en este momento – no supe muy bien a qué se refería el marionetista y supongo que mi expresión de duda fue tan obvia pues vi como una mueca de burla se formaba en los labios.

\- ¿ Como diablos llegué aquí? –

\- ¿ Te refieres a la habitación de Temari? O ¿ A Suna? –

\- Creo que a ambos – dije con algo de vergüenza mientras me frotaba la frente con una de mis manos tratando de que con esto se me iluminará las ideas.

\- ¡ De verdad que estás mal! Bueno veamos ¿ Cómo comienzo a refrescarte la memoria? Mmmmmm ¡ Ya sé! ¿ Si te acuerdas que tuviste la osadía de embarazar a mi hermana? –

Esa pregunta fue el interruptor que necesitaba para que mi cerebro despertara de su letargo, automáticamente llegaron a mi las imágenes de días anteriores en los que viví un tormento ante la idea de perder a mi rubia, una idea que resultó bastante estúpida pues Temari no solo me amaba si no que también me daría un hijo. Podía recordar el momento y el lugar donde recibí tan bella noticia e incluso recuerdo todas las emociones que sentí en ese instante, Sin embargo aún tenía algunas lagunas mentales, pues no era capaz de recordar cómo pasé de esa escena tan feliz a estar postrado a una cama todo adolorido, aunque si podía darme una ligera idea deseaba recordar cómo sucedieron las cosas por lo que dirigí mi vista a Kankuro.

\- En serio discúlpame, pero lo último que recuerdo es estar en el bosque de mi clan con Temari después de haber recibido la noticia - Kankuro me miró con una de esas sonrisas sádicas que le dedica a sus enemigos, estaba más que claro que realmente disfrutaba el momento.

\- Pues verás Shikamaru, después de que Temari te pusiera al tanto de la noticia, ambos fueron por mi al hotel porque se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de decirle a tu madre esa misma noche durante la cena.

\- Mendokusai –

\- Si, y por si no lo recuerdas tu madre apenas escuchó que sería abuela y brinco sobre Temari para abrazarla y llenarla de bendiciones – suspiré de alivio al saber que mi madre no había hecho un drama sobre el asunto, empezaba a sentirme culpable por pensar mal de ella pero Kankuro interrumpió mis pensamientos – Claro que nosotros no tuvimos la misma suerte –

\- ¿ A qué te refieres? –

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Ambos recibimos una buena tunda por parte de ella, a ti por ser un irresponsable, desconsiderado y calenturiento, y a mí por no saber cuidar de mi " hermanita" ¿ Puedes creerlo? ¿ Cuidarla? ¡Cómo si no supieras que soy yo el que debe cuidarse de ella! –

\- Si, creo que empiezo a recordar aquello … pero

-¡ Si hombre! A eso iba – contestó secamente el marionetista molesto de ser interrumpido - el caso es que tu madre nos mandó a Suna apenas amaneció para que dieras la cara ante Gaara y bueno … solo digamos que al principio no asimiló muy bien la noticia –

Mi cerebro nuevamente comenzó a reaccionar mostrándome las últimas imágenes aterradoras que ví antes de caer inconsciente: unos fríos ojos azulados, un movimiento de mano del dueño de esa gélida mirada y finalmente varios kilos de arena aplastando mi debilucho ser, en definitiva era un milagro que siguiera vivo. Estaba apunto de preguntar por mí rubia cuando unos golpes distrajeron nuestra atención, tuvo que ser Kankuro quien diera la autorización para entrar ya que yo seguía algo traumatizado por la reciente revelación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió pude ver con felicidad la silueta de la persona a quién tanto deseaba ver, en cuanto Temari entro a la habitación pude apreciar como vestía nuevamente aquel vestido negro que usaba la primera vez que fuimos examinadores de los exámenes chunin solo que esta ocasión no traía el tan característico Obi rojo y supuse que debido a su estado no deseaba usar algo tan señido, verla de esa manera me lleno de nostalgia pues fue precisamente en esa época cuando empecé a aceptar mis sentimientos por ella.

Solo después de varios minutos de ensoñación fue que pude darme cuenta de que Temari no había llegado sola, junto a ella se encontraba el poderoso Kazegake que estuvo a punto de exterminarme momentos antes, tragué saliva al solo pensar que había llegado a terminar lo que había empezado.

\- Shikamaru, eres una vergüenza como Shinobi, no duraste ni dos minutos frente a Gaara –

\- También te amo problemática - un leve chasquido hizo que dirigiera mi vista hacia la máxima autoridad de Suna, comprendí entonces que mi infierno se reanudaría.

\- Nara, retomando lo sucedido hace algunas horas….

\- Esto se va a poner bueno – Temari y yo fulminamos con la mirada a Kankuro, al muy bastardo solo le faltaba sacar una bolsa de frituras para disfrutar del espectáculo.

\- Bueno, creo que es necesario aclarar que fuiste golpeado por el hermano de Temari y no por el kazegake de Suna y aunque eso no justifica mis acciones quiero que sepas que volveré a hacerlo si le fallas a mi hermana y a mi futuro sobrino de alguna u otra manera, ¿Queda claro?. – y justo cuando se me presentaba la oportunidad de actuar como un verdadero hombre simplemente me quedé perplejo ante la sería mirada de Gaara, al menos alcance a asentir levemente, un verdadero milagro considerando lo intimidante que podría ser mi futuro cuñado.

\- Espera, espera ¿ Me estás diciendo que eso es todo? ¿ En serio? –

\- Kankuro ¿ Cual es tu maldito problema? –

\- No te metas en esto Temari, Gaara, entiendo que Shikamaru recibió su merecido por haberme atrevido a tocar a nuestra hermanita ¡ en serio ! Lo que no acabo de entender es ¿POR QUE CARAJO ME GOLPEASTE A MI TAMBIEN? – fue justo en ese momento en que entendí que aquella marca morada en el ojo de Kankuro no era otro de sus nuevos estilos de maquillaje

\- Eso te pasa por alcahueta, La próxima vez lo pensarás dos veces antes de traicionarme, ahora sí me disculpan debo ir a una reunión con los ancianos de la aldea para informarles de la próxima boda –

\- ¡Oye Gaara! Ya te dije que Temari me amenazó ¡Ustedes dos ya verán! – nos dijo a Temari y a mi mientras nos señalaba antes de salir tras Gaara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró totalmente suspiré de alivio, susurré un leve mendokusai antes de volver a cerrar los ojos sabiendo de antemano que la rubia a mi lado no me permitiría dormir con sus regaños. Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir su suave mano acariciando mi frente, aunque era una acción extraña en ella, mi cerebro se negó a analizar el asunto dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar de tan suave caricia.

\- Creí que Gaara iba a matarte –

\- Yo también ¿ Cómo lo detuviste? –

\- No fui yo, el argumento de Baki sobre que merecías un mayor sufrimiento al de la misma muerte pareció tener algo de efecto –

\- ¿ Ehhh? – abrí uno de mis ojos para buscar en su mirada algún indicio de broma, pero para mí desgracia no encontré nada.

\- Pero creo que fue más la culpa de dejar a su sobrino huérfano lo que finalmente lo detuvo –

\- O sobrina –

\- ¿Nani? –

\- Nada mujer, solo recalcó que igual podría ser niña – una de mis manos se acercó a su aún diminuto vientre para poder acariciarlo, una acción que se estaba volviendo una adicción para mí.

\- No, es niño ¡ tenlo por seguro! –

\- ¿ Por qué tan segura mujer? –

\- Por que nada de lo que planeaste se te ha cumplido –

\- ¿ De qué estás hablando? –

\- Ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal, casarte con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa, tener dos hijos :el primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico – me sonroje intensamente al escuchar a Temari enumerar mis fracasados planes.

\- ¿ Cómo Diablos …

\- Ino –

\- Esa traidora –

\- Ya deja de llorar bebé y mejor descansa, te recuerdo que tenemos que viajar cuando antes a Konoha para tu ceremonia de toma de posición como cabeza del clan Nara, que dicho sea de paso también es nuestra fiesta de compromiso – ella se acercó para darme un leve roce en los labios, molesto por la falta de acción intenté convertir aquello en un fugaz beso pero un leve ardor me hizo notar la herida sobre estos.

\- Supongo que esa fue idea de mi madre – la atraje suavemente hacia mi acurrucándola sobre mi pecho, para mi gusto ella no se negó y se acomodó fácilmente entre mis brazos.

\- Por supuesto, yo nunca tendría una idea tan cursi, ¿ No me digas que te provoca otro amargo Presentimiento? –

\- Todo lo contrario mujer – cerré mis ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello, ella no dijo nada mas, el cambio de su respiración me hizo saber que ya se encontraba en camino a encontrarse con Morfeo y no me quedaba más que seguir sus pasos.

Amaba dormir.

Ese era uno de los escasos placeres que podía tener en mi problemática vida. Pero dormir y despertar junto a mi problemática era una experiencia maravillosa que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar todos los días de mi vida.

Y si, tal vez cierto pequeño problemático nos prive de esa y muchas otras maravillosas experiencias durante un tiempo, pero igualmente estaré feliz de recibirlo y estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

No sabía porque pero pensar en todo eso me hacía tener un dulce presentimiento.

* * *

 _ **Con esto queda finalizada está historia, no me queda más que agradecerles el tiempo que dedican a leer mis historias y hacerme saber sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Por ahora me dedicaré a actualizar "Una Problemática Tarde Comercial" así que sabrán de mi muy pronto.**_

 _ **Salu2**_


End file.
